BioBooster Guyver: ProgectG
by darksketcher
Summary: If you thoughts Chronos was gone, you were wrong...Chronos has started a project which involves kidnapping young people for experiments!


Bio-Booster Guyver:  
Project-G  
  
Thanks to Sho Fukamachi, Chronos Japan has fallen. Our late hero has fallen as well, but his legacy continues in the hearts of young women and men. Little did Sho or the public know that Chronos was everywhere. Chronos owned everyone and everything, what seemed to be a murder could look like an accident. In Italy, Chronos began a serious new project called Project-G or project guyver. Chronos has some of its best scientist working on the project. What the project consists of is unknown, but people have been abducted and never heard from again. Little is known of the guyver units accept that it is a bio weapon used to further step the evolutionary process to change humans to zoanoids and from zoanoids to guyvers.  
  
At the terminal a young man named Kaoru Hanabishi steps out with his girlfriend Aoi Sakuraba. Big smiles are implanted on their faces at they take their first step into Italy. They are both natives of Japan that felt they needed a break from school. Aoi holds onto Kaoru's arm tightly. She gazes up at his face with a warm grin. In her thoughts she can feel that this is it, this is where Kaoru will purpose to her. Suddenly, screeches of panic come behind them. A short-stocky young man named Tomoe Midou came rushing off the ramp. Kaoru looked at his impatient friend as he witnesses Tomoe carrying all of their bags. Of course Aoi's romantic thoughts drift away like boat when she remembers Kaoru inviting Tomoe to come with them.  
  
Kaoru- Ah, Tomoe...You really don't have to get all of our bags... Tomoe- Nooo...I must...I must...repay...my debt...to...yoUU...  
  
A loud creek in Tomoe's back forces him to collapse on the floor hard. From Kaoru's point of view Tomoe pitiful right now, but Kaoru keeps his sense of love and passion for his best friend.  
  
Kaoru- No really...You have done plenty for me already... Tomoe- Really? (A shining glitter in his eye) Kaoru- Really... (Showing signs of stress) Tomoe- YES...Well...yes...I have done plenty for you and you for me...Sooo, we're even...okay...here's your bags! (Drops the bags on Kaoru's foot) Kaoru- Yaieeee! Tomoe- Heh, heh, heh...Sorry about that, let get that for you... Kaoru- No really I got... (Motioning his hand)  
  
Kaoru and Tomoe begin to have a little tug-a-war with the bags. Aoi begins to laugh at this side comedy that they always have. Soon after the group walked out of the building and gaze at the tall buildings. Once again Aoi clings onto Kaoru's arm and think happy thoughts, up until Tomoe says something stupid. A white taxi pulls up close to them. A mid aged man comes out of the car. His face is narrow looking with some patches of hair on his cheeks and chin. His voice was high pitched when he started to speak and his breath was emitting a raw onion smell.  
  
Noguchi- My name is Noguchi and I was sent to pick you up and drive you to your hotel...free of charge of course... Kaoru- Ahh...Thank you...ah...Shall we?  
  
The driver open the back doors and escorted them inside the vehicle. As soon as everyone was in they departed. The ride was uncomfortable for Kaoru and Aoi, but for Tomoe, he was much too busy looking out the window. Kaoru and Aoi kept on seeing the driver looking in the rear view mirror at them. Kaoru felt a little nervous so he began small talk with the driver.  
  
Kaoru- So...You're native of Japan I see... Noguchi- Does my name give it away? Kaoru- Ha...That's good one...did hear that Aoi...Tomoe... (He nervously laughed) Noguchi- You're a funny kid...You should lighten up...we're almost...  
  
The small talk went to a dead silence. The ride was soon over as they reach the hotel. The driver got out of the car and opens the back door for them. As they came out the driver began to grin at them. Then when the driver began to grab the bags Kaoru motion his hand that he got the bags and there is no need for his help. Kaoru tip the driver and saw the driver off. Kaoru began to wonder if the trip was a good idea. Kaoru enters the hotel, following the direction Aoi and Tomoe are going. They approach the receptionist and awaited patiently for her services.  
  
Rep.- Hi...Welcome Little Pisa Hotel...Do you have reservations? Kaoru- Yes...Hanabishi... Rep.- Just one moment...Yes...Hanabishi...Suite 13 and Room 210... Aoi- A suite? Tomoe- ROOM 210...Why? Kaoru- For privacy you little snoop...and your room is so high...it's impossible for you to disturb us... (Smiles as he crosses his fingers out of victory) Rep.- Okay...You may get situated and report downstairs in the lobby for your tour of Italy...enjoy your stay!  
  
Kaoru and Aoi enter a golden-colored elevator with silver trimming. Tomoe started to enter when suddenly the doors start to close. Tomoe looks at Kaoru and then at Kaoru's hand. Kaoru was pushing the button to close the doors. In sign of shame, a Tomoe step back and waves off and gives Tomoe the sign that he was going on the next elevator. Kaoru faces Aoi and embraces her. Aoi's eyes glitter with passion. She looks into Kaoru's eyes to see if he had the same fiery passion burning in him. Kaoru smile and began to kiss her softly. He would stop and see the smile on Aoi's face. Aoi returned a smile brighter than what Kaoru would expected. He then continues to kiss Aoi softly, massaging her back as he goes along. Hearing the murmuring coming from Aoi's lips he presses forward to the next move by kissing her hard. Kaoru catches a slight shock into Aoi's eyes and slows a bit. Aoi calms down and Kaoru begins again, but this embracing her harder. Pretty soon both bodies are in heat. Both of them can not take it anymore. The elevator stops on their floor. They move out of the elevator still embracing each other and locking their lips upon the other. Kaoru desperately reaches for the room key in his pockets. At last he finds and pulls Aoi off for a second. He unlocks the door and kicks it wide open. Kaoru lifts Aoi off her feet and embrace her again. Kaoru slides Aoi on bed, gently causing some wrinkles in the bed. Kaoru hovers over her and looks down at her. Aoi closes her eyes slowly and smiles as Kaoru kisses her forehead. Kaoru runs his tongue from her forehead to her chest bone. Aoi's body quivers with ecstasy. Kaoru unbuttons her blouse, revealing her white bra. Aoi covers her bosoms out of shame. Kaoru gently pulls down her skirt revealing her white cotton panties. Aoi blushes. Kaoru embraces her and slips his tongue in her mouth. Kaoru's tongue begins to desperately search for Aoi's tongue. Aoi becomes more relax and becomes social with Kaoru's tongue by lashing at it. The room becomes dark and nothing can be heard or seen.  
  
Kaoru is awakened by a knock at the door. Kaoru stumbles at out of bed and into the bathroom, revealing his slightly ripped body. He then comes out of the room wearing a white cotton robe. Aoi sits up, pulling the sheets up to her chest. Kaoru goes to the door and unlock the bolts. He opens the door to reveal Tomoe at his best. His hair is slit back, he actually has deodorant on, he's wearing cologne and he actually is wearing something different other than his red and white stripe shirt and green cargo pants. Tomoe has a large grin on his face and starts to poke at Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru- What? Tomoe- Dija...dija dija dija? Kaoru- Di-ja what? Tomoe- You totally scored...heh...you finally got time alone with her and you nailed her! Kaoru- Tomoe stop... Aoi- Yeah Tomoe stop...and why don't you do me a favor and sleep with Tomoe the rest of the vacation!  
  
Aoi then pushed Kaoru out of the room and slammed the door in his face. Tomoe scratched his head. Tomoe pats Kaoru's shoulder and guides him to his room. The elevator trip up was a long silent one. Kaoru pressed his hands upon the glass and waited until their trip up to Tomoe's room was over. The doors slide open and they both got off. Tomoe started to reach for his keys in his pockets. He then started to pat his pockets for the keys. Tomoe then looked at Kaoru and Kaoru at him.  
  
Tomoe- I left my keys in the room... (Shrugged helplessly) Kaoru- Erhhhh...AWWWWWWWWWWWW...CAN MY VACATION GET ANY MORE WORSE!!! (Starts pulling on his hair)  
  
Outside Aoi waited for Tomoe and Kaoru. Aoi was not talking to Kaoru, so it was pretty silent up until Tomoe said something. Tomoe is the type of guy that feels he must have something to say or he will have no purpose.  
  
Tomoe- You know what...why don't you both drop the drama and face the truth...you love each other and I wouldn't know a better friend that would invite his best friend and girlfriend to Italy and be able to handle them both...  
  
Aoi looks up at Kaoru. Kaoru smiles and pats Tomoe on the back. The first thing he said which was right and did not get Kaoru deeper into trouble. Aoi grabs Kaoru's hand and starts swinging it back and forth. Kaoru looks down at her hand and back up. He pulls her aside and holds her. He kisses her forehead and they board the small cart to begin their tour. Kaoru has his arm round Aoi the whole time, but something is distracting him. He sees strange men in black with cameras, taking pictures of him. Kaoru stop about it for awhile and decided maybe it was just a coincidence. But then Kaoru drifted back to the thought that "What if they were, but why me?" Suddenly, the cart stopped and two men in black boarded the cart. They walk down aisle, looked at Kaoru for a while and passed him by. Kaoru took a deep breath of relief, but then he felt the tapping of an individual. Koaru turned around to see a man in black tapping him.  
  
Kaoru- What seems to be the problem? Agent- Please sir...can you...step off the cart? Kaoru- May I ask what this is about? Agent #2- You may not...and save us the trouble and your pain...by getting off cart! Kaoru- All right come on Aoi...Tomoe... Agent- They stay...you go...you will be in touch with them after we're done with you!  
  
The agents then escorted Kaoru off the cart and into a black blazer. They drove off never to be heard again or seen. Aoi watched as the vehicle drives off until its nothing but a blur in the sun's rays. Tomoe jumps into the seat next to her and comforts her, reassuring her he will be all right.  
  
The black blazer pulls up to a gray building with black glass windows covering the exterior. On the side of the building read Historical Artifact Corporation. The men in black suits escorted Kaoru to the front entrance of the building. As Kaoru got closer to the entrance, he noticed that there was no address, no numbers on the side of the building and you can't see through the glass. He also noticed that there were signs that said no loitering and no soliciting. One of the men holding Kaoru opened the door in front of him. Kaoru was then escorted into the lobby. A woman with glasses and blonde hair tie into a bun was behind a large desk. She looked up at the men and then at Kaoru.  
  
Rep.- New candidate? Agent- Maybe...heh, heh, heh, heh, heh... Rep.- This way please...  
  
The receptionist escorted the men and Kaoru into a room with a desk and a couple of chairs. One of the men force Kaoru in one of the chairs. The other man went around and sat down on the other side. On the table was a black binder with paper. The man picked it up and opens it. He reached inside his jacket and pull out a pen.  
  
Agent- Excuse my subordinate...he usually doesn't handle work like this... Kaoru- What do you do here...you can't be any archeologist... Agent- Very good assumption...all answers will be given at the end of the test...(He grins)...question one...combat experience? Kaoru- What do mean...like combat training...well...I took martial arts for fifteen years... Agent- Very good...age? Kaoru- twenty-three... Agent- Hmm...well let's proceed to the exercise room...  
  
The men and Kaoru headed out of the room and walk across the reception desk to another room. Inside were a treadmill, a boxing ring, and some weights. They had Kaoru remove all of his closes accept for his boxers and socks. They place plugs all over Kaoru's body to read his muscle tone and measure his heart rate. A couple of scientist came in and had Kaoru run on the treadmill, first on a slower pace. Kaoru began jogging with ease, but what plagued his mind was that what was going on. Shortly after the level of speed was increased. The scientist started jotting down notes. Kaoru was sweating much, gasping for more and more breath as the speed got harder for him.  
  
Scientist #1- His body is incredible... Scientist #2- Perfect for hyper zoanoid... Scientist #3- Hyper zoanoid...please he can be a Gregole, but not a hyper zoanoid... Dr. Noguchi- Hmmhmm...Gregole...now your insulting or test subject...a Cronozoid is just the thing for him... Scientists- A Cronozoid? Dr. Noguchi- Yes...the next type of perfection...imagine a cronozoid fitted with the power of the guyver...stop the machine and proceed to the next test...  
  
Kaoru got off the treadmill as soon as it came to a halt. The scientist then guided him to the weights. Kaoru began lifting weights, starting with fifty pounds and reaching to hundred and thirty, decent for an average man. When Kaoru convince them he could do no more they made way to the next test. Inside the boxing ring stood Kaoru's opponent. Kaoru got into the ring, tired and wondering what was going on.  
  
Scientist #1- This is Takuto Kenishiro, vice chairman of Chronos... Kaoru- Chronos...I heard of such in Japan, but I thought it failed... Takuto- Chronos is everywhere and everything...Mr. Hanabishi... Kaoru- How did you know my name? Takuto- That does not concern you...it is my reputation that's on the line and I will not make this fight easy on you...  
  
Takuto throws a punch, but Kaoru easily dodges and goes for an uppercut. Takuto aware of his mistake throws Kaoru's fist away and plants his other fist into Kaoru's body. Kaoru stumbles backwards, but regains his balance. Kaoru round kicks, misses, and then does an air kick. Takuto blocks the air kick and does a hook kick wrapping his leg around Kaoru's neck. Takuto then throws Kaoru down on to the mat hard. Kaoru spat out blood on the mat upon impact. He coughs a little as well. Takuto kicks the dust from the mat into Kaoru's face. Takuto begins to boast and then swings around to kick Kaoru in his gut. Kaoru quickly grabs Takuto's foot and snaps it, breaking his ankle. The sound of his ankle cracking was threadful and could be heard by all in the room. Takuto laughs out loud stumbling towards the posts. Kaoru gets up and wipes the blood from his mouth.  
  
Takuto- Well done Hanabishi... Kaoru- Why do you laugh? Takuto- Because it's not over...you may have broken my ankle, but not me! Kaoru- You pissed me off...and now I will show you what fifteen years of training will do...  
  
Kaoru rushes at Takuto, not even giving him a break. Kaoru buries his fist into Takuto's face, but does not stop there, but starts beating his fist into his stomach as well. Takuto soon spat out blood on top of Kaoru's head. Takuto grew angry and grabbed Kaoru by the locks of his hair and started to beat his face with his knee. Takuto threw Kaoru across the mat and spat on him. Kaoru could not get up. Takuto flanged himself over the ropes.  
  
Takuto- Has the second unit been found? Scientist #1- Now yet chairman, but... Takuto- No buts...the unit must be here when Hauser returns from his campaign...prep him for the G-project... Scientist- You're not turning him into a zoanoid first? Takuto- Zoanoids are going to prove worthless after this project...install unit one into him...  
  
Takuto walks off with a smirk down the hall. Soon the scientists enter the ring and pick up the battered Kaoru. They dragged him into a room full of lights and cameras. They strapped him to a metal table and left the room. Kaoru, with little conscience, manages look around the room. He then sees the scientists reenter the room with a metallic object. One of the scientists held the object to his face. Kaoru began to see the object move from the inside. The scientist then places the object on Kaoru's chest and left the room. Not soon after did the rest of them leave. Kaoru began to panic as the organism inside the casing started to move more rapid. The case opened, revealing a slimy live organism moving around. A burst of movement came from the organism and it started to latch onto Kaoru's body. Kaoru's screams could not protect him from the worse. A small metallic ball then latched itself to Kaoru's forehead. Kaoru could not be recognized anymore. Kaoru's bindings broke and he struggled to remove the substance from his skin. Kaoru's body first looked like a huge blob taking over his body and then it started to harden, forming into some type of alien armor. Kaoru has little conscience, but he can't control his body. The scientists then enter the room and witness the new birth of a guyver. Suddenly Kaoru lost all control and started to attack the scientist. Kaoru first attacked the scientist closes to him by some how extended his high frequency sword. After one of the scientists witness the act, they instantly transform into an insect like monster. Kaoru leapt over the monster and shot a single laser from his head. Then one of the scientists reacted to this massacre and removes a remote controller from their pocket. They pressed the red button and suddenly the guyver stopped instantly in his actions. Kaoru became conscience again and witnessed what he had done and what he became. Kaoru let out a freighting screaming, retracting the armor. Kaoru then collapse on the floor, unconscience and tired from the transformation. 


End file.
